1. Field of the Invention
According to a first aspect, the invention relates to a mass-distributing device for distributing a mass of foodstuff starting materials suitable for consumption, in particular a meat mass, over one or more mould cavities of a moulding member for moulding three-dimensional products from said mass.
2. Description of Background Art
A mass-distributing device of this type is known, for example, from WO 2004002229. In order to cooperate with a cylindrical moulding roller as moulding member, the outer circumference of which is provided with one or more mould cavities, this known device comprises a virtually semicircular housing comprising a through-passage extending in the radial direction and having an inlet for the mass from a supply device and pump and having a discharge for the mass to the mould cavities in the moulding roller. The side of the mass-distributing device facing the moulding roller comprises a curved plate made from a flexible material, inter alia in order to compensate for possible deviations in the radius of the moulding roller. This plate is provided with a passage for said discharge. During use, a pressure cushion which extends in the circumferential direction of the moulding roller, in other words in the longitudinal direction of the flexible plate, and which can be pressurized by means of a suitable pressure medium, pushes the flexible plate against the outer circumference of the moulding roller in a sealing manner. During use, mass is (semi)continuously fed to the mass-distributing device by means of a pump or another supply member, with in each case either one mould cavity or a row of mould cavities situated in the axial direction of the moulding roller and arranged substantially next to one another being filled during rotation of the moulding roller. With this known device, products can be moulded at high speeds.
Since it has now been found that during use of this known moulding device with mass-distributing device there is a risk of the final product showing a number of undesirable deviations, in particular a lip or appendage on in particular the outer circumference of the moulded product, and inclusions of air which may have an undesirable effect on the behaviour of the moulded product during subsequent processing steps, such as shrinking during frying, baking, etc.